Late Bloomer
by Shura Pirate
Summary: Short chapters; set after the series: May Wong isn't a delicate little daisy. She's a tough, steel magnolia with a personality to match. She can weather out hurricanes, mood swings, and compete with one arm. So how does a girl like her deal with relationships?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know, there's other stories I'm working on, but this one won't stay quiet! XD

So I've read a few stories that have May and Ken as a couple and I've inserted it as well in one or two of my own stories, but I really haven't seen a story about _how_ these two get together.

This will be an attempt to explore May and Ken's characters. There will be some SXL popping up, but for a reason. :P

Set after the series.

LB

LB

LB

May's seen them around a few times.

It was kind of hard not to, especially since they were _the _couple of the Kaleido Stage. Quite honestly, May was surprised that Sora got it that Leon liked her that way. Though, it did take him five months to actually ask her out, from what May heard.

The young woman was spacey, that's for sure. She was a little surprised that it hadn't taken a whole year.

May leaned back on her beach towel, causing her to look away from the sight of Leon in a pair of dark swimming trunks with a squirming Sora in his arms as he walked further into the ocean. A loud, indignant yell reached May's ears as the redhead splashed into the icy waters of the west coast beach.

She let out a grin. The sound was music to her ears.

Friends they may now be, but May would still consider Sora a rival of sorts even if the competition was one sided. Sora was the star of the stage and Leon the leading male; it only made sense that May strove to reach their level of stardom, even if she won't be the main leading lady.

If there were two stars already, why can't there be three? The north star wasn't dimmed with the presence of the others, now was it?

She rolled her eyes behind her shades. _Let's not get all philosophical and mushy._

It was a beach day, not Existentialism 101 or something.

Her lids closed as the warm sun made her sleepy. A nap sounded pretty good right about now...

But it was not meant to be. Soon, she felt the presence of someone near her and before she could tell whoever it was to buzz off, the cold ocean water was splashed on her bare midriff, shocking her awake.

"Ugh!"

May shot up and tore her sunglasses off. Rosetta laughed next to her in a pair of orange swimming trunks and a matching bikini top. When May's eyes dangerously narrowed on the empty neon green bucket, Rosetta began to back away, but with a smile still on.

"I didn't think you were that old, May, to be sleeping instead of playing!"

_Why that punk!_ Rosetta was going to regret waking her up, she'd make sure of it. "You're gonna eat those words you little brat!" May shouted, pointing a stern finger in Rosetta's direction.

Rosetta stuck her tongue out and then took off, May following close behind in her purple bikini.

LB

LB

LB

AN: I hope I do May justice.


	2. Chapter 2

LB

LB

LB

Ken shook his head as May yelled like a banshee after Rosetta, Marion, and Sora.

The three of them had doused May with buckets of water and then ran across the sand like the demons of the underworld were nipping at their heels. Suddenly, Marion and Rosetta ran off one way, leaving Sora to face May's wrath on her own.

_Girls. _Just can't live without them.

Ken's grin faltered as Sora hid behind Leon, her arms wrapping around his torso and a sweet pout on her lips as she wordlessly asked the silver haired man to help her. As Leon fell for the look she was giving him, he crossed his arms and faced May for her.

There had been a time when Ken would have done anything for her, however big or small it was.

Now, it was Leon's turn, though Sora had been turning to Leon for quite a while now. _What was it, three or four months that they've been seeing each other?_ Ken didn't quite know whether or not to count the period of dancing around the issue of dating while he looked on, seeing that they both were pretty equally attracted to the other...

Ken breathed out, letting that thought rest. He let go of her several weeks ago; thinking about who she was with wasn't a healthy thing to do.

As long as Leon kept her happy and safe, Ken shouldn't think about it.

His blue gaze slid away from the couple and onto May as she stood her ground and yelled at Leon. _Geez._ Ken didn't think he met anyone else who was so willing to face off with Leon, even back when they were all afraid of him and his infamous title.

She had guts, he'd give her that.

LB

May hissed and barked, but Leon stayed firm.

_Typical._ May huffed as she caught Sora peeking at her from behind Leon. _Sending your boyfriend in to do your own battles? _She'd rather swallow metal nails than hide from a situation she can solve herself.

Primly, May sniffed. "Tell that wuss of a girlfriend of yours that I'll get her later."

With that, May walked off to dry. Though, even from her spot, May could hear Sora gush over how grateful she was to Leon for helping. _They're probably going to make out now. _She had the misfortune of catching them heatedly kissing during the Christmas party after Leon got her the dinkest gift of all.

Seriously, it had only been a picture frame. What was so great about that?

Against her better judgment, she took a peek behind her to see if she had been correct in her guess. Sora was tiptoeing to place some kisses on his cheek, though, once she placed one on his lips it was no longer the short little pecks she had started with.

May frowned a little.

She was over Leon ages ago, but sometimes she felt that twinge inside when she saw those two. _Any happy couple, _she realized as she thought it over. Her eyes glazed over a little as she became pensive, but she was quick to shake it off.

She tsked as she faced forward, getting back to her previous task.

LB

LB

LB


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it has been awhile! There isn't much information about May and Ken's families, so I'll be taking liberties with that. :P If there is something that was mentioned in the anime or an OVA that I missed, feel free to let me know. I've only seen the OVA with Rosetta and the Fool.

Ok, now let's go! :D

LB

LB

LB

May's navy blue car navigated around the bikes in the driveway and around as much of the chalk art as she could.

She didn't feel like dealing with a whiny little sister because she drove over the drawing. Overall, she was glad that her family enjoyed the new residence - especially the much needed space for her rowdy siblings - but she felt like some of her siblings adjusted _way _too fast, what with the bikes carelessly left in the front.

At the old apartment they used to be better about putting their stuff away.

With a huff, she parked the car. "Boys!" she hollered as she closed her car door. "Get your bikes back into the garage!"

May walked along the short little cobblestone pathway and stopped at the yellow 'Beware!' sign on the front door. It was meant for dogs, however, there was a crayon drawing of herself with scary teeth and flaming eyes taped over the dog outline. The front window curtains were pulled aside as her siblings giggled as they watched their older sister read the sign.

"Har, har," May tore the drawing off of the sign as she sent a glare their way, "you're a bunch of comedians."

LB

Her younger siblings were playing some board game while the older ones were on the couch playing some video game. Going to the second eldest, May flicked her brother's ear.

"Hey!"

"Where's mom and dad?" May asked, not caring that her action caused his character to jump too soon and fall into a hole. All she knew was that mom wanted her over for something before she hung up on her without letting May ask what for. "They want me to babysit again or something?"

"Do I look like I need to be babysat?" her brother grouched.

May smirked. "If your voice keeps cracking like that, then yeah, you do twerp."

"Mom didn't tell you?" her sister with a high ponytail asked without looking away from the tv. Rosie was pretty much the classic tomboy with her cargo pants and sneakers. She kept her hair long because she had the guilty pleasure of liking to swing her ponytail about as she moved. Otherwise, she didn't do much else with her hair. Her actual name was Rose, but when she learned about Rosie the Riveter in school she decided to go by that instead.

"I don't think you'll want to be here right now," Rosie's fraternal twin, Ted, answered as he made little grunting sounds during the fight. The two had been conceived around Valentine's Day and as custom their father bought their mother a dozen red roses and a teddy bear of some sort -be it chocolate, on a card, or the actual stuffed toy. When they found out twins were on the way, their names just had to be Rose and Ted - the short version of Theodore.

May sat on the armrest with a frown. "And why not?"

From the backyard, a loud, boisterous laughter sounded. _That sound...the choking hyena laughter! _May immediately stood up and ducked down in order to keep her presence a secret.

"Why didn't you tell me Aunt Bea's here?!" she hissed. Aunt Beatrice was not a blood aunt, but a friend of the family's. Nevertheless, she was given the title of 'Aunt' since they knew her so well. Unfortunately for May, whenever their aunt came she kept trying to get her nephew and May to spend time together.

Jin, the oldest son of the family, shrugged. "You flicked my ear."

May shot a dirty look and then started making her way back to the door. Their aunt hasn't seen her yet, so she could come back later...

The downstairs bathroom opened, revealing her father. "Oh May, you're here. That's good, your aunt wants to see you!"

_Damn it!_

LB

LB

LB

AN: Creative License in effect. XD


End file.
